


Life Sucks When Dr. McCoy Is Your Boss

by Chopin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chopin/pseuds/Chopin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble!fic about life post-StarTrek 2009 and ITD. Features cannon characters and OC's both. Prompts welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. McCoy

The Enterprise had docked at one of the space stations just near the border between the Vulcan and Earth spaces. Or, at least, where the Vulcan space used to be. Now rubble resided there, and Vulcans were among the endangered species in the Federation.

Usually, despite best efforts, the species under the endangered list eventually died out. The Xindi did, the Freei, the Korna... All species lost to the past despite best humanitarian efforts. And the few Vulcans, McCoy knew, aboard the ship had taken the loss of their homeworld hard, even for Vulcans, depression and loss was evident on their faces.

Vulcan was the third homeworld that had been lost in the last 50 years, right after Denobula and Jah-reed.

"Sir?" and speak of the devil. Lack-a-daisy posture, but the Denobulan exuded nothing but respect, curiosity, and thinly veiled excitement.

"Lieutenant." and he took her pro-offered hand intending to shake it.

She shook it, but then, as according to her culture, which he'd almost forgot about, she stepped right into his personal space and shoved her nose right into his neck.

McCoy froze, his back ramrod straight, trying not to inhale. It might cause issues if he happened to get accidentally dosed by her pheromones if she was in season. But then she was stepping back, and suddenly there was distance again.

He breathed.

She didn't exactly smile, but her eyes crinkled at the corners. "Approached for duty, Dr. McCoy. Is a pleasure to be under your service." And her standard was poor, heavy accent as she over-pronounced her d's, but still understandable.

"You're my second?" McCoy checked, "Dr. Jenn?"

She nodded, "Jynne" she corrected his pronunciation, which actually made her name sound like Gene.

"Jynne." He repeated, "I'm Leonard McCoy, CMO of the Enterprise, y'already knew that, but blah blah, _formalities_. You'll 'course have to check in with Commander Spock, the first officer, to get cleared to move 'board the ship, but otherwise, you're set. You'll be mostly in our medical research labs, but I'd understand you've a background in Neurology too?"

"I do have. Yes."

He grinned then, "Well," He clapped her shoulder, "welcome aboard, Doctor. Now let's see if we can't scare you off." His following chuckle was a bit foreboding.

 


	2. McCoy and Spock

Leonard McCoy and Spock obviously had a rivalry of sorts going on. It was fierce, and it was fiery, and some of the younger crewmen thought that maybe one might snap and kill the other.

It never did come to that, but it was close a few times.

"You green-blooded, demon she-dog!" McCoy snarled at the Vulcan, "This is your fault!"

"I fail to see the logic in such a declaration, Doctor." Spock didn't stop his hike up the mountain as McCoy blasted and eviscerated him. He did shift Kirk a little further up on his shoulders. The unconscious man seemingly grew heavier by every minute that passed.

"You _fail_ to see the logic?" McCoy stomped up the mountain trail left in Spock's wake, "If you hadn't just let the woman _kiss_ you for a minute, she never woulda taken offense! She wouldn'ta ran cryin' to her pa! Her pa wouldn'ta sent three dozen soldiers after our fool hides!" McCoy slipped down a bit on his climb, stilled, and then continued up after regaining his balance, "Now we're outlaws, Spock!"

"It was not illogical to turn down her advances. Her over-reaction could not be predicted nor avoided." Spock didn't sigh, but any human in his position would have had sex with the girl so... Spock was still on the high-ground here.

" _Outlaws!_ " McCoy hissed, "Y'all gonna be the death o' me!"

 


	3. Jim and Spock

Family was... Something Spock found himself appreciating more now that his mother was dead.

He missed her, and that was logical, and it was an emotion he buried deep within himself. He controlled it - the longing - and caged it.

However, Spock found that since the end of his first family, he was being involved in the birth of another. James Kirk would pull Spock away from the Vulcan's duties to play three-dimensional chess, eat food, climb around the Jeffery's Tubes to fix one thing or another that only Spock or Scott could do themselves. Jim would natter as Spock worked, and Spock came to long for silence like a human would long for a lover.

Spock did the logical thing, He fled to the last place Kirk would ever think to look for his first officer - Sick Bay.

As soon as he strode in, he found that it was mostly barren. Three nurses, a doctor, two patients, and lots of empty chairs. Spock took one, activated his PADD, and started the work he would have preferred to have completed on the bridge.

"Health is well with you?"

And Spock looked up to see that doctor from earlier standing before him. She had a tricorder in hand, and Spock sighed at the disturbance. Of course she would think him ill. It was only logical.

"I am well." He stated, "and healthy." He amended, just to clear any possible confusion.

She nodded, "Then in hospital why?"

"I needed silence." He hoped she would take the hint.

Instead she smiled at him, grabbed his arm, and yanked him up and out of the chair. She was strong, and not stronger than him of course, but stronger than he expected. He would have to read up on Denobulan physiology again, they were obviously physically superior to humans.

She led him to a small room in the back of the Bay, and after being ushered inside, he recognized it as an isolation ward. A soft chair was to the side of a biobed, and desk next to the that. It was meant for a long term stay, and since they were not currently under quarantine, the room was not in use.

Nor would it be for the foreseeable future.

Additionally, no one would even know he was a here, except for the doctor and himself of course.

He nodded his thanks, and she beamed at him, her smile stretching unnaturally wide. She left him then, and he settled at the chair to complete his work in solace.

Kirk never did find him there.

 


	4. Chekov, Sulu, Spock

It was lonely.

He was 17 on a ship in space with people who mostly spoke standard, _not_ Russian – his mother tongue.

It's hard to make friends on a ship like that. Yeah, the helmsman was friendly, but after shirt, Hikaru preferred to be in the botany lab. Alone.

Although, Pavel was pretty sure he'd seen several young pretty female ensigns enter and leave the botany lab while Hikaru was supposed to be working in there alone because, "plants don't like you, Pavel, sorry, but they always seem to weaken when you stop by..."

Pavel was young, but he wasn't stupid.

He just didn't realize that Hikaru wasn't known for being a ladies man like the Captain was, _especially_ since Pavel knew that Hikaru got way more action than the Captain ever did. Hikaru was sneaky like that.

Hikaru also thought Pavel was an idiot. Which he wasn't. He was the youngest graduate from Star Fleet academy since Admiral Archer. He was _brilliant._

"Is this seat occupied, Ensign?"

Pavel looked up from his plate of rations to see Commander Spock standing before him with his own tray of replicated vegetation.

"Nyet, sit, swir. Et be good to have seem company, nes?" Pavel cringed at his poor standard. His accent was so thick, it was barely understandable.

"Indeed." Spock sat.

They ate in silence, and when done, Spock took his tray, stood, "I shall see you tomorrow, Ensign." and then left.

The next day, Spock joined Pavel for lunch, as he did every day for as long as Pavel remained on the Enterprise. Sometimes Pavel managed to engage the Vulcan in conversation, asking for advice or questioning the Vulcan's view on some topic. They had debates, Spock taught him 3-dimensional chess, and Pavel taught Spock Russian.

It took almost a year for Pavel to realize, but when Spock brought him a book of poetry from Rigel VII for his birthday, he realized that perhaps he did have a friend on the Enterprise after all.

So Pavel gave Spock a hug.

Yes, Spock stood there awkwardly, because Vulcans don't naturally hug.

Pavel expected that. He's not an idiot.

 


	5. Joanna and McCoy

It's always hard being betrayed. Giving your trust fully, and then having them not only turn against you, but using what you freely gave them against you too.

"Daddy, do you hav'ta go?"

Leonard just hugged his princess tighter to his chest, "Not yet, baby." And her little arms tightened around his neck. Little fingers tangled in his hair, her button nose was scratched against his stubble.

"I love you." and he could feel her eyes water and water against his neck. They'd always been thick as thieves, he'd take her everywhere, perched high upon his shoulders.

Leonard cried.

"I love you too, princess. I'll always love you." She'd had him at so many of her tea parties, in her blanket fort, with Mr. and Mrs. Teddy. He always played along well, and she loved laying in the long grass with him as they found funny shapes in the clouds.

"Forever, Daddy?" She wanted to be doctor when she grew big, like her Daddy.

"Always." He remembered her trying on his shoes and lab coat, waving a hypospray about when she was two, declaring to all that she'd just cured "spots" and everyone would live forever as unicorns now.

He held her until she was pulled from his arms and carried away.

He knelt there, watching her sharp blue eyes peer at him from over her mother's shoulders _._

He'd never been murdered. But this is probably what it felt like to be stabbed to death.

He would never be the same.

 


End file.
